The Kingdom
by Sully-van
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a King. Cardverse. Eventual USUK/UKUS.


**The Kingdom.**

**Chapter 1.**

Once upon a time, there was a King.

The king was a very powerful man, respected by all of those in the Kingdom of Spade.

Well, almost all of those.

There was a group that greatly disagreed with the king. They formed protests, but the royals did not pay as much attention as they wanted. However, many citizens of the kingdom found themselves agreeing with what the group was saying.

Revolt quickly sparked.

One night, a group of rioters had broken into the castle where the King and his Queen slept. Or, at least they had attempted to. The guards had killed each and every one of the rioters without hesitation.

Most of the civilians did not approve, so they all got together and they attacked the castle, overpowering the guards.

They had reached the rooms in which the King and Queen gathered their items, ready to flee. The rioters screeched a battle call and charged, but the King and the Queen were strong.

The King was known for his swordsmanship and the Queen her magical power. Together, they were quite powerful.

But not powerful enough.

The Queen had been growing sick and the King was growing old. The King fell, but not without taking a few men with him. The Queen did not fall.

She caught sight of her husband's broken body and began to chant. But it was not just any chant.

It was the Curse of Time.

The rioters grew slow, until they moved no more for the moment. She worked fast, completing the chant.

She cursed the family of whoever ruled next, that they would rise to prosperity and then at their moment of pure greatness, they would fall and the throne would be theirs once again.

The frozen rioters did not know of this, so they would not know of what was to eventually come.

And the Queen left, fleeing the kingdom.

The rioters cheered in happiness once they awoke, for the King lay at their feet. They supposed that the Queen left before they could see her.

But that did not matter to them.

They had won and the Kirkland family was no long in power.

Whoever supported the Kirkland family quickly lashed out in violence against the rioters, and the rioters did the same. It looked as if the Kingdom of Spades was going to enter a Civil War.

But it did not.

One man began preaching. He claimed that the violence that was occurring was unnecessary and that for many decades the kingdom had managed to be peaceful within itself and that the current fighting would do nothing but harm the Kingdom and everyone in it. He said that everyone had to see a common ground.

And, in time, they did.

The kingdom had been without a king for nearly five months, and there was rumor that the Kingdom of Clubs was going to invade the Spades while it was in distraught.

No one wanted this to happen, so they did the logical thing and turned to the preacher, making him the new king.

Alistair Jones was a good King.

He stopped the Kingdom of Clubs from invading and most people approved of his rulership.

Of course, he had his problems as king, as did all. But in the end, he kept his rule, siring a son and the Jones line continued and it kept ruling.

In the next 200 years, no one had heard of the Kirkland family. Not once. They did not know that, at the time she fled, the ex-Queen had been pregnant with a child. The Kirkland family continued to grow in private, waiting for the day that the Jones family reached its peak.

The Kingdom of the Spades continued to flourish for the next 200 years. New Kings taking power when the moment was correct.

200 years after the revolt and a young King by the name of Alfred F. Jones had no clue what was to come.

He had no clue of Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! This is a story that I actually have been working on for a while. I wrote this chapter and posted it on my tumblr about two months ago... I'm finally posting it here, after much thought. Sadly, in those two months, this is the only complete chapter I've written, what with school and other distractions and whatnot... But chapter 2 is in the process of being written.

As said in the summary, this is Cardverse and USUK/UKUS, but there will be more pairings as time passes, I can I assure you.

I hope you enjoyed this.

- Sullivan.


End file.
